


Three and Three

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	Three and Three

A faint light shone from the tv as Makoto shifted awake.  The dvd player had shut off hours ago, he realized, and all that was left was the blank tv screen.  His upper body was heavy and he felt stiff all over.  A murmur came from his left and he jumped a little as Rin’s head slipped off his shoulder onto his lap landing next to Haru’s.  He blinked in confusion, trying to remember back to watching the movie.  

His little loft apartment had basically enough room for his large bed, small table, entertainment setup, and some storage here and there.  When they had finished their late night show at the club nearby and Nagisa insisted they watch a movie in celebration of his upcoming birthday they had come here since it was the closest.  He had tried to protest, giving his lack of space as a reason, but Nagisa was too wound up to deny and Kou insisted it would be fun as well.  Looking into their eyes - when the two ganged up on you like that they were nearly impossible to stop - he couldn’t say no.  Once the movie was running the previews Nagisa had declared that he got to sit in the middle of the bed since it was his celebration and that Makoto had to sit on the floor in front of him because he made the best movie pillow.  Meaning he wanted to be able to drape himself across Makoto’s shoulders and head like a cat.  Nagisa then declared he didn’t care where anyone else sat.

"But you should let Gou sit on the bed since she’s a girl and all that."  Grinning he had propped his chin on Makoto’s head, watching Kou turn red in the face before she jumped onto the bed next to him, pointing accusingly.

"For the last time.  It’s Kou.  And who are you to make decisions about where I sit, Nagisa?"  Haru quietly sat down on Makoto’s right side, placing a bowl of popcorn on his friend’s lap.  Rin glared at Haru - they were still fighting about something - and immediately took the spot to Makoto’s left.  Rei took the second popcorn bowl from Haru’s hands before sitting behind him, scolding the other two on the bed when they almost made him spill it.

"Let’s all be quiet, the movie’s starting."  Makoto couldn’t help but smile as a comfortable silence dropped over them.  His place always seemed so full of life when they were all here and he wondered if they enjoyed this feeling as much as he did.  Growing up with his family he got used to the noise and bustle so living alone sometimes got, well, lonely.  As the movie played he noticed Haru and Rin moving closer to him, trying to, he assumed, get to the popcorn he held in his lap.  Nagisa even reached down over his shoulder a few times to grab a handful.  Before the movie was over he felt Nagisa’s cheek drop onto the top of his head and Kou let out a soft giggle.

"He’s already asleep."  She murmured as she stretched out beside him, arm hanging over her brother’s shoulder.  That was the last thing Makoto could really remember until now.  The empty popcorn bowls were sitting past Haru and he could see one of Rei’s legs dangling off the bed.  Turning his head slowly he thought he could make out Nagisa laying on his back with Rei and Kou each using part of his stomach and chest as a pillow.  They were all going to be stiff and sore when they woke up, he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

The faint light from the tv blinked out as Rei found the power button on the remote before dropping his head back onto Nagisa’s stomach.  Makoto’s head slipped backwards onto the bed towards Nagisa and Rei smiled at the thought of them all piled like cats on top of each other, instinctively crowding around their green eyed leader.

 


End file.
